


霸塔(拆)

by byshz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byshz/pseuds/byshz
Summary: –一次聊天产出的拆–霸塔(球形态)





	霸塔(拆)

【这时，一阵惊天动地的巨响…】

 

霸王出现了。他冲到塔球旁，咬了塔球一大口

 

塔球:咕!!!(变态!别过来！！！）

霸王在尝到塔球的味道后，不但没停止，甚至觉得味道很不错，于是舔舐了一下塔球方才被咬下的伤口。霸王越加连本带利，开始从伤口往上移动，晶莹的腺液残留在塔球紫色的表面。  
霸王这一次并没有特别用力地咬下对方的血肉，然而越渐扑鼻醉人的能量液气味在空气中弥漫。塔球:咕......(尽管看起来很痛苦，但发出的喘息并非只是简单的因创伤而造成的)

霸王停留在塔球紫色的面具甲壳表面，缓缓顶起面具，用利齿轻轻咬住对方的嘴部。

【空气中多了一点淡淡的润滑液的味道】

塔球:咕......咕!......(尽管看似还是在作最后无谓的挣扎，但还是能看出比起一开始，有更加顺应对方的举动)  
霸王的爪子毫不温柔地卸下了塔球的对接面板，而后者貌似还是被对方的粗暴举动弄痛了，不经意地发出了一阵轻微的呜鸣声。空气中润滑液的气息瞬间更加浓郁，霸王也在不知不觉中触发了自己的对接系统，泛着莹蓝色的输出管对准塔球早已湿润的一塌糊涂的接口，一进全没......  
塔球:咕~在他的接口被霸王的炽热撑开的瞬间，发出了一声带着愉悦和满足的呻吟，然后开始感受到对方的活动时，爪子更是紧紧附在霸王蓝色的外装甲表面，尖利的爪牙在机甲表面留下了白色的划痕。在听到塔球发出的呻吟，伏在塔球表面的霸王貌似触及了某种机关，加快了活动的频率，猝不及防的猛烈攻势使得身下的紫色团子更是喘息连绵起伏，抬起的尖锐小jio爪在空气中微微颤抖着......  
塔球：咕!!!（随着霸王动作的加剧，塔球小小只的尖爪爪不由自主地夹紧了蓝色的大型机体，淡紫色的对接液顺着霸王的运动淌到了地上）

塔球：咕咕咕…（也许是因为霸王过于激烈的动作，塔球扭动着身体，似乎想要摆脱霸王的对接部件）  
霸王：嗷！！！（可能是因为塔球想要逃离的举动激怒了霸王，他猛地用大爪子按住紫色的软团子，不顾塔球的哀叫，狠狠地再次贯穿了身下的紫色团子）  
塔球试图挣扎，而他接口的湿润和紧致包裹感，使得身上的蓝色差点过载，霸王随即更加没有放慢速度，反而更往对方的深处侵袭，每次抽出都把输出管彻底抽离对方的接口，然后再一鼓作气抽插到底。感觉到对方的逐渐升温的炽热和加速的频率，如此彻底的抽插使得塔球接口的最深处也仿佛得到了抚慰，极致的快感击垮了塔球仅存的理性，在对方的放纵疯狂下，塔球的红色光学镜越渐失焦，自接收器传达到CPU内部，周遭咕啾的水声也无疑对他造成了刺激，他的接口瞬间紧紧含住了对方，内部的热度也无疑直接传达给对方......  
终究还是没能忍住这般诱惑，瞬间，在霸王低声的吼叫声下，输出管一股作曲整根没入到对方的最深处，肆意妄为地在对方内部释放最为原始的欲望，仿佛要把对方的内部完全灌满似的。  
塔球在对方释放的同时也过载了，感受到对方足以融化自己火种的炽热在自己内部蔓延，他的小jio爪止不住地痉挛着，双方都沉醉在这漫长却美妙的过载余韵中，等霸王把输出管从对方接口抽离时，瞬间过量的能量液混着润滑液从塔球还没能即时闭合的接口涌了出来，周遭瞬间再次被这醉人的气味所充斥。各种液体在塔球的身下形成了一塌糊涂的水池，塔球满脸可怜巴巴地看着这幅景象，他的接口尽管被刚才的粗暴折磨已经变得肿肿胀胀的，却还是一开一合的，尽管他很想马上狠狠教训刚才在自己身上进行几般糟蹋的罪魁祸首，但刚过载过的身体现时根本动弹不得，紫色机甲一起一伏的，表面还惨留着没能干透的冷凝液。然而霸王却看似还是很精神的样子，他凑到塔球的身旁，然后看向了站在一旁看热闹的那两个人旁，随即向摄影机的方向冲去，“咔嚓”摄像机应声摔得粉碎  
随即他看似很满意，于是奔回到塔球的旁边，咬住他命运的后颈，不知跑到哪里去了


End file.
